Optical communication systems have conventionally employed various kinds of optical connectors for connecting fiber optic cables. In recent years, a Mechanically Transferable (MT) type connector and a Multifiber Push-On (MPO) type connector, capable of being engaged and disengaged simply by a push-pull operation, have been used as connectors that can easily connect or disconnect fiber optic cables. These types of connectors use an MT type ferrule at a mating end of the optical connector. The optic fiber connectors using the MT type ferrule are constructed for easy alignment of the end faces of mating optic fibers by guide pins and are very useful in terms of ease of use, weight, and cost. Proper alignment of the fiber optic cables can be important to signal integrity, and mechanical strength of the connection is often important to maintaining such alignment.
The connector typically has a cable end for connecting a fiber optic cable and a mating end for mating to another connector. At the cable end of the optical connector, fiber optic cables are often terminated with a boot to provide some mechanical strength to the end of the cable, thereby reducing the chance of damage to the cable and any resulting fiber misalignment. Even with a boot, however, the fiber optic cable may move an unacceptable amount within the connector, possibly leading to optic fiber damage or misalignment.
Accordingly, a need exists for a fiber optic connector that provides increased mechanical strength to the connection between a fiber optic cable and the connector.
Further, as is well known in fiber optics, bending or twisting of a fiber optic cable too sharply can lead to a reduction in the signal transmission quality of the cable. However, it is often necessary to bend or twist fiber optic cables to route the cables within, to and from equipment such as computers, connector panels, junctions boxes, etc. Accordingly, fiber optic cables are evaluated to determine a minimum bend radius. As long as a fiber optic cable is bent at a radius that is equal to or greater than the minimum bend radius, there should be no reduction (or an acceptable reduction) in transmission quality. However, if a fiber optic cable is bent at a radius below its minimum bend radius, there is a potential for a reduction in signal transmission quality through the bend. While a cable guide may provide enough reinforcement to limit the bend radius of the cable, a cable guide may not provide protection against fiber optic cable rotation. Such rotation may reduce transmission quality or even break an optic fiber.
Thus, a need exists for a cable guide that can receive a fiber optic cable and circumferentially rotate, yet provide some protection against over-rotation.